


Movie Night

by RaeNic18



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: After a big test at True Cross, Shima suggests a movie night to Aiya, to liven her back up again.





	Movie Night

After a long week of studying hard for one of the tests in the cram class, _and_ taking the test, Aiya was beat. Come Friday evening, Aiya was resting with her head on her arms on top of her part of the table. A soft sigh left her lips as she blinked, “I’m so glad that it’s over...” 

Shima looked over at the girl who was lounging on the table as he himself was looking a bit defeated as well. But unlike his normal sleepy state he would be in, at the end of a big test and at the end of the day, Shima smirked and scooted closer to Aiya. “Hey..lets do a movie night tonight, your place.” he spoke out in a whisper to her.

“I don’t know..what if you get caught..?” she asked in a hushed tone as she chewed on her bottom lip. Her green eyes scanned his lax face as she thought about it. 

Shima scoffed and shrugged, “I’ve snuck in before, not like I can’t do it again~” he grinned to her and nudged her shoulder. “Come on what do you say?” his golden brown eyes begging her like a hungry puppy.

“Oh alright, just don’t get caught.” Aiya muttered to him before getting her things together and standing up. “I’m going to the library to get a new book, I finished the one I had.” 

“Laaaame~” Shima teased as he smirked at Aiya, only earning an eye roll from the girl. 

After waving by to Shima and Konekomaru, Aiya made her way to the library to find a new book to read. Once she found one she meandered back to her dorm and put away her things. Making sure the floor was at least accessible, Aiya decided to put on her pajamas which consisted of cloth shorts and a tank top. 

Now was the fun part of waiting for Shima to arrive. Sitting there in her bed she brought over her laptop and started looking up some movies that they could pick from. Once she got a good selection of movies picked out, she looked at the time on her phone. It was nine o’clock. It should be some time soon now that Shima would show up. 

About ten minutes later she heard a soft knock on the door. Smiling, Aiya got up and opened the door to see Shima dressed in a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt. “Come on.” she urged as she reached out and pulled the boy inside by his shirt before anyone could see him. Quickly she shut and locked the door behind them before starting to speak, “So I picked out a couple movies already that we can choose from. Some of them are new.” Informing him about what she picked out while she went over to her bed, she looked over to see that Shima had already stripped down to just his boxers. The beaming smile on his face only adding to how _cute_ he thought he was being, or trying to be. Shaking her head and laughing a little, Aiya looked down at her own body. “I feel a little overdressed now.” 

Walking over to her with his playful smirk he whispered to her as he looked in her eyes, “That’s because you have pants on, dork.” 

Blushing the slightest bit, Aiya blinked a couple times as she watched him climb into her bed and get under the covers. Looking down at herself again, she decided that he was right and took off her shorts, leaving them on the floor. Now getting into her bed alongside Shima, she pulled the covers up and over her legs as she leaned back against her headboard. 

“I think we should watch like an action movie. Or comedy. Sometimes when they’re so bad, that’s what makes them so funny.” Shima chuckled, as he made himself laugh at his own words.

“You’re so damn cheesy.” Aiya laughed and shook her head before looking through the list of movies. Not wanting to hear him complain about a sucky movie of her choice, she let him pick out which movie he wanted to watch. This was his idea after all. 

Shima looked at the list of movies and soon clicked on one that was labeled as a comedy and started it. “There~” he breathed out as he leaned back with Aiya. 

About five minutes into the movie Shima rearranged so that his head was laying on Aiya’s shoulder. Arms moving as well as one of his them was behind her while the other was resting over her stomach. Unlike Aiya during movies, Shima wasn’t one for sitting still for the whole movie. Every now and then the impatient male would change his position or just get up and do something else.

Even though Aiya was actually kind of invested in the movie, since she hadn’t seen it before, Shima was starting to grow bored. About halfway through the movie Aiya could feel Shima’s soft lips on the skin of her neck. Catching her off guard she would gasp out and blush a little. Trying to ignore him, she continued to watch the movie, but then his hand started to move. 

Shima moved the arm that was over her stomach so his hand could snake its way up the girls shirt to feel her skin. Aiya’s stomach sunk in and she chewed the inside of her cheek. “Renzou...” she muttered as she looked over at him.

“Shhh, watch the movie.” He whispered in a low tone into her ear causing the girl to shiver a little. 

Trying not to say anything and focus on the movie, it was very hard with how Shima’s hand was traveling up her torso. The addition of his lips kissing all over her neck and shoulder, throwing in some nips here and there. Aiya’s breath got a bit uneven as Shima continued to toy with her. One of her hands moved to the blanket to grip it tightly as her teeth bit down on her bottom lip. 

A soft gasp left her lips as she felt his hand cup one of her breasts and fondle it a bit. Though she couldn’t hear Shima’s breath increase like hers was. As if he was doing this just because he could and or was too bored by the movie. Taking in a deep breath, her breast swelled in his hand causing him to grip it a bit roughly, making her moan out, “Nngh~” 

“What’s wrong~? The movie not keeping your attention Ai~?” his voice silky and playful as his hand moved to her other breast, kneading it and fondling it like he did the one before. 

Arching her back a little Aiya whimpered, “You wanted to watch this...watch it..” she tried commanding him this time but there wasn’t much force behind her words. She was too far gone against him to be giving the commands now.

“Nah...this is more fun~” he cooed to her, “To see you squirm and wiggle when I’m barely doing a thing~” his words pressing into her shoulder as he spoke. Slowly his hand started to glide down her stomach, skirting the area of her lower stomach and hips just above her pantyline. “Just watch the movie like a good girl, Ai~” he whispered as he rested his head back on the girls shoulder though his face was more in the crook of her neck. 

Sitting there Aiya couldn’t help her rapid breaths and the pleasure that started to pulsate through her body. It was crazy how turned on he made her just by his kisses and fondling. Before long, she felt the boys hand slip under her panties and just rub her lips. “R- Renzou~” she whimpered as her hips jolted up a little.

“Ah ah- keep them down~” he encouraged her and pressed her lower half down with his palm against her pussy lips. With his lips connected to her neck again, he used his fingers to spread her pussy lips just a little and run one fingertip along her slit, feeling that she was already wet. “My my, you’re already wet~” he cooed and moved his finger to the swollen nub that was now throbbing, needing to be played with. 

“Aha~” a non voluntary moan escaped Aiya’s lips only causing Shima to grin as he looked up at the girls face. He loved watching her as he pleasured her. Something about the power he held over her made him want her even more. After rubbing her clit a bit he moved his middle finger down her slit again before his fingertip teased her entrance. 

“Aha Renzou~” she whimpered almost in a begging tone as she couldn’t deny the pleasure she wanted to feel from his finger. Her hips were begging to move upwards against his finger as she struggled not to move.

He loved hearing her say his name like this, but still needed to tease her. “You seem to be enjoying this too much, maybe I should stop~” he whispers to her as he looked down at what his hand was doing, as he rubbed her entrance. 

“N..no please Renzou~ I need it~ So bad~ You started this.” she muttered out as she was clearly putty in his hands, literally. Her eyes looked down to see his hand in her panties as well making her face heat up as much as it possibly could. 

“Mm I love it when you beg, Ai~ It’s so fucking sexy~” he cooed before pushing his finger into her without warning, making her cry out and tip her head back. 

“F- fuck Renzou~” she moaned out and spread her legs a little. And when he started to move his finger around inside of her she could feel her mind leaving her body. 

His finger rubbed every inch that he could reach inside of her. Her warm insides squeezed around his finger in need. Of course this was getting him all hot and bothered too, but Shima wanted to focus on Aiya for the time being. “Shhh~ You’re gonna get us caught~” he purred to her and peppered her neck with kisses and nips.

“F..fuck you~” she whispered out to him breathlessly as it was clear she could barely contain herself. 

“Mm don’t you wish~” Shima smirked to his girl as he slowly began to move his one finger in and out of her. Seeing her squirm against his touch told him that it wasn’t enough and she needed more. Pulling his one finger out, he now aligned two fingers against her entrance and pushed them in to swirl them around inside of her.

“Oh god~ Renzou~!” Aiya cried out in a hushed manner as she felt another finger slip inside of her. It went in so easy and she was so wet that he sounds filled the room. Blushing from embarrassment of the sound Shima made it worse with his comments.

“Mmm listen to how turned on you are, Ai~” his voice like a viper in her ear. “Should I...move them in and out..~?” 

Without a second thought Aiya nodded, needy as she moved her other hand to grip his free arm tightly. “Fuck...please Renzou~” she begged pathetically. 

“Ngh, I’ll never get used to that beg~” he teased before his fingers began to thrust in and out of her core quick and rough. 

Harsh breathing and the sound of her juices the only thing she could hear as her pleasure clouded everything else around her. Her hips bucked up and her head tipped back as she tried her best to keep her cool. 

“What’s the matter Ai~?” he cooed into her ear before his lips trailed their way to hers and kissed her deeply. While kissing, he moved his free hand to the back of her neck to pull her in close so she couldn’t go anywhere.

Like she would go somewhere else, was out of the question and the full on mouth kissing made her pleasure harder to contain. Moans pressed against Shima’s lips as her hips moved with his finger. She could feel it coming. It was growing in her stomach and wanted out. 

Not letting go of the back of her neck and keeping his lips locked with hers, he growled a little into their make out session, encouraging her to cum. His own need now pressing tightly against his boxers as he slightly would slightly grind against Aiya for some sort of relief. 

Hearing his growl was like icing on the top, “Ren...Renzou I..~” she muttered breathlessly, giving him broken kisses as her pleasure was too much. “F...fuck...Renzou..~!” she cried out loudly against his lips while her walls squeezed and spasm around his two fingers. 

Shima continued to move his fingers inside of her until her orgasm was completely done, even adding a few swishes inside after, earning a few more moans. 

“S...shit...” Aiya breathed out as her body was now relaxed against her bed. Her eyes were closed as she heard the other chuckle. Soon taking out his fingers making Aiya bite her bottom lip. 

“Well then~” Shima cooed and looked down at the mess of a girl he just made. The movie still playing as it was now almost over. “You should have paid better attention to the movie~” he grinned and then took her hand to bring it up to his face. Turning her hand over so the palm faced him, he leaned in and kissed her palm gently. 

Slowly Aiya’s eyes opened as she looked over at Shima. “You did that on purpose..” she muttered. “I don’t even know why I think otherwise anymore~” she teased and then smiled at the other. 

Chuckling, Shima let her hand down but still kept hold of it. “You needed a pick me up after that terrible test we had to take~” he smirked at her with the answer he spoke.

Aiya rolled her eyes before she looked down his body. Seeing the tent in the pink haired boys pants she grinned. “Seems like you didn’t get away unscathed~” Her voice playful as she spoke.

Shima grinned and moved her hand down to the growing arousal in his boxers, “Think you could return the favor~? Or did that take too much out of you~?” 

“Oh shut up you..I should leave you like that with what you did to me~” Aiya spoke out and leaned in to kiss his lips once more. 

“We all know you can’t leave me like this~” Shima muttered against Aiya’s lips with a smirk before moving his hands down to his boxers. Slowly he pushed them down exposing his hard cock for her. 

Seeing how turned on he was just from messing with her, made her want to do more than suck him off. Even if that’s what he wanted her to do she just couldn’t. Quickly she took off her panties and tossed them onto the floor. Carefully she closed her laptop and set it on the floor too, hoping it wouldn’t get damaged at all. Once the bed was clear she moved so that she was facing Shima and straddling his lap. 

“Mm you’re so needy~” Shima cooed and moved his hands up to hold Aiya’s hips tightly. The sight of her in front of him like this made his cock twitch in anticipation.

Grinning, Aiya nodded, “Yeah, but so are you~” she whispered as she reached down to grip his cock in her hand and align him with her entrance. Moving her eyes to look into Shima’s she slowly slips down on his cock, letting her pussy swallow him up. “Aha fuck~” Aiya moaned out as his cock felt even more pleasurable than his fingers after cumming. 

“Shit..Ai~” Shima breathed out as he could feel how tight and warm she was around him. One of his hands snaked its way up her back and rested on the side of her neck. “Ride, sexy~” he muttered out as his eyes were still connected with hers.

Smiling down at him she couldn’t help but abide by his words and slowly she slipped all the way down his length. A groan left his lips as she watched his eyes close in pleasure. Leaning in, Aiya pressed her lips to her boys neck and cooed in a whisper, “Mm who’s so big and tough now~?” 

“Tch...shut it~” he barely managed to get out as his hands went to the bottom of her tank top that she still had on, and pulled it up and over her head. The tank top found its place on the floor with the rest of the clothing. Once they were available to him, he moved his face into Aiya’s breasts. Kissing all over her breasts and sucking on her nipples. 

One of Aiya’s hands came up to tangle her fingers in Shima’s hair as she felt him kiss on her, “Mm Renzou~” she grinned down at him as she loved the way he kissed her body. Enough of watching though, Aiya soon started to move up and down on Shima’s cock, moaning out here and there.

“Ngh, fuck Ai~ Just like that~” Shima moaned, his voice muffled against her chest. With her moving herself on him, he took the opportunity to move both of his hands up to her breasts and fondle them a bit roughly as his own pleasure began to flood his body. 

The way he sucked on her nipples and fondled her so roughly made her moan out and whimper uncontrollably. She loved every second of it. But her movements soon weren’t enough even if she did speed up a little. 

“God Ai~ I need to fuck you~” he groaned lustfully before he moved his hands to her back and laid her down on the bed with him still inside of her. 

“Fuck baby please~” she begged as she longed to feel him thrust in and out of her. Once she was on her back she looked up at Shima with the most adorable and lust filled eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that~” He grinned as he leaned down with his palms on either side of her head to hold him up. Before too long his hips began to move quickly in and out of Aiya. The moans she made that were caused by him made him go harder. 

Both breathing quickly, Aiya could feel her mind leaving her once again. Her breasts bounced with how rough Shima’s thrusts were. Her hands came up and gripped his back, digging her nails into his skin.

Shima pumped fast and hard as he looked down at his girl who had her eyes closed and the most sexy face he had ever seen with her lips parted just a bit and her cheeks a bit pink. He could feel his pleasure forming in the pit of his stomach and soon his thrusts became a bit more erratic. 

“C..cum for me baby~” she whispered up to him as his head was now down next to hers. As he continued to thrust she moaned lustfully in his ear, encouraging him. 

“I...I’m going to~” he breathed out as he thrust a couple more times before pulling himself out of her and sitting up on his knees. 

Aiya looked up as Shima moved his hand to his hard cock. She could see the eagerness on his face, the need to cum. Biting down on her bottom lip it was only a few more seconds until she saw him stop stroking himself and his cock twitch, shooting his thick ropes of cum onto her chest and stomach. “Mmm there we go~” she cooed and smiled up at Shima.

“Shit..” he muttered out before collapsing back on the bed, good thing he was down far enough on the bed that he didn’t hit his head on the headboard. 

Chuckling, Aiya got up as she went to wipe off her chest and stomach of the mess that Shima made on her. After she was all clean again she moved over to sit next to Shima. 

“That was amazing~” he cooed in his daydream like voice as he rolled over to lay his head on Aiya’s thigh. His hand came up and lightly trailed his fingertips along her inner thigh. 

Smiling down at him, Aiya moved a hand to his hair and petted him slowly. “Yeah I know, I’m amazing~” she teased playfully before chuckling and shaking her head. A thought then popped into her head as she looked down at him. “Hey Renzou...You actually _like_ me...right?” her words didn’t sound like her as she was second guessing their relationship even as messed up as it was.

After taking a couple seconds Shima moved his head so that he could kiss the conjunction of her leg and hips. His eyes slowly looking up at hers, “I wouldn’t be here...at ten o’clock at night, if I didn’t like you, Ai.” he spoke out, his voice lower than usual but emotion behind it. “Sure I always _talk_ about other girls...but I’m never at their dorms this late or even ever..” 

Listening to him she sighed as that was probably the most straight forward answer that she’d ever gotten from him about this other than the normal, _of course I do_. Aiya then nodded a little and sighed out, “I’m sorry, it’s just something that’s been on my mind lately..” her free hand moved up to rub the back of her neck. 

Without a word Shima pulled Aiya down to him so that she was laying on his chest. His left hand then comes up and his fingers press under her chin to make her look up at him. “Stop it.” he muttered to her before leaning up a bit to press his lips against hers, kissing her deep. “I love you Ai.” he whispered against her lips.


End file.
